mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosalie Sauniere
(( OOC Disclaimer: What is placed upon this wikia page is strictly meant for out of character purposes only. You character cannot know about this unless learning about it in character. )) WARNING: This is a work in progress, this page is not completely done. Rosalie Geneva Sauniere (July 1st, 2011- ) is a half-blood witch born in Paris, France. Her parents are Genevieve Olivia Sauniiere (née is unknown) and Nathaniel Theodore Sauniere. She is an only child, and has no older or younger siblings. She was sorted into Slytherin during the 2022-2023 school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, being the first one in her family to attend. Biography Family History Not much is known about Rosalie's family history, seeing as the only two that know are her mother, and her adopted grandfather Sephir. To Rosalie's curiosity, there are a lot of secrets in her family, many things that are kept quiet about. One thing that was made clear, is that Rosalie's birth was kept secret, hidden away from her maternal and paternal grandparents. Her mother Genevieve was born into a long line of pure blood french wizards that proclaimed they were of royal blood. She attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and graduated sometime after the battle of Hogwarts. She had fallen in love with a Rosalie's father while he was undercover during one of his investigations and found that a man didn't need magic in order to be charming. She feel deeply in love with him, going as far as hiding her magic so that they could live a normal muggle life. She gave birth to Rosalie while they lived in their loft in Paris, and she gave her the middle name of Geneva. It is unsure if her parents had disowned her for marrying a muggle, or if she had just eloped with him without her parents knowing. She intended to raise her daughter as a muggle, being a housewife while her husband worked. Her father Nathaniel was the head detective of the French Bureau, often tracking down criminals and arresting law-breakers. It is unsure if there is any magic on her father's side of the family, or if there was none at all. He graduated the police academy at 21, making him one of the youngest cops that the bureau had at the time. From there, he had been involved in several investigations that had gotten him promoted to head detective some time after he joined the bureau. As head detective, he was able to investigate several instances where there was some form of paranormal activity. He unknowingly helped the Ministry of Magic track down several wizards, being convinced the criminals were nothing more than drug dealers. He met Rosalie's mother while on one of these investigations. Being a head detective, he was able to bring home enough money so that his wife could stay home and raise their daughter. 'Before Hogwarts' Rosalie was born in Paris on July 1st, 2011 in the small loft that her parents owned. She was the only child of Nathaniel and Genevieve, this allowed the two to shower her with love and affection. Her father gave her the name Rosalie because the meaning translates into rose. Unfortunately, this fairy tale wouldn't last because one of the criminals whom Nathaniel helped put away threatened to kill him and his family. When Rosalie was barely 4, her father sent her and her mother away to England with the promise that he would soon catch up with them. Genevieve took her young daughter and ended up in the small town of Sherborne, a town where mostly older wizards lived while basking in retirement. This is where she would meet her adopted grandfather and father figure Sephir, who would make a deep impact in her life. It was here where Rosalie would spend most of her childhood. On her birthday and holidays, she would often receive a present from her father, with a note that said he loved her. One of these presents was a ring that was a family heirloom. Under normal circumstances, it would be passed from father to son, but Rosalie being his only heir, he gave it to her. She wears that ring to this day, she never takes it off. During this brief period of her life, Rosalie changed from a lively social butterfly to a withdrawn, timid girl. Her mother self taught Rosalie for many years, even going as far as sending her poorly written letters to her father who was still in Paris. Upon her 6th birthday, word spread to the small town that her father was brutally murdered while on an investigation. Stricken with grief, her mother had become withdrawn, and distant to the point where she was unable to care for the young girl, or herself. Her mother was often the subject of jokes among the younger wizards and witches of the town, calling her mentally insane. Rosalie was the target of such bullying, being told that she would end up in the nuthouse like her mother, and treated her like she was a disease. Rosalie barely socialized with children her age, thus not able to develop very good social skills at a young age. Despite the lack in social skills, she learned how to take care of herself and mother. She secretly took care of her mother and herself for many years without the town knowing how badly her mother had become mentally. Through the bullying and torment was when Rosalie found that she had magic. On one particular occasion, a older boy named Henry Rutherford (NPC) was bullying her mother, and Rosalie defended her mother, resulting in her casting her first hex. When the ministry found out of the young 9 year old's deed, they thought it best to send her to Hogwarts rather early to make sure she could control her magic properly instead of punishing her. Much to many owls they sent to her home, Rosalie would get rid of the letters she received by means of burning them, ripping them apart or burying them in her garden, so that she could continue caring for her mother. The village elders saw the many owls that were sent to the house, and were worried that something bad had happened to the girl, so they sent Sephir to check up on the girl. Much to his surprise, he found out of her mother's mental status, and seen that Rosalie was giving up her childhood in order to make sure her mother wouldn't be sent away. It was from this that convinced the elders that Rosalie needed help, and arranged for her to go to school while at home, her mother was looked after. The elders of her village pay for her school, her books, her robes, anything the young witch needed as long as she went to school and enjoyed what childhood she had left. This would cause a stir in her village, since the few young wizards in her village would be attending the same school as her. 'Life At Hogwarts '((still in development)) ''First Year-'' After being chosen to join the house of Slytherin by the sorting hat, Rosalie buried herself into her books. She rarely talked to anyone, let alone people in her house, which gained her the nickname of "the Mute". Throughout the year, several hexes were placed upon the witch by Henry Rutherford (NPC) but, out of fear of what would happen to her mother, she never reported him. She didn't have many friends up until the last few months of the school year, due to an unfortunate event which attracted unwanted attention. The event involving one of her housemates Rita Grey, and a 5th year Gryffindor by the name Karina Rodriguez. After a slip of the tongue and calling Karina a mudblood, not only offending Karina but several other students who were witness to the event. This was Rosalie's first act of trying to do the right thing, but through this event she would meet several students who would become her friends. After trying to make amends, Rosalie would continue her studies, and confront Henry who decided to hex her during the week of finals. This would angry Rosalie where she knock him to the ground and beating him up, which caused her and her mother to be kicked out of their small house in Sherborne. Before her school year ended, Sephir arranged that they move onto his family's land. At the end of the year feast, Rosalie would go to Rita's aid and helped her prove that Rita wasn't responsible for the Limbo Charm placed in the dungeons. She tried confronting Rita about the event on the train ride home, but was given a rude response in return. She spent the first week of her summer unpacking and arranging her new room before heading out to Brighton, and visiting several friends. Personality Looks and Traits Skills Possessions Relationships